


Losing Everything

by AlannaRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Really Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaRose/pseuds/AlannaRose
Summary: Oikawa accidentally deletes 8 years worth of Pokemon and Iwaizumi makes a surprise visit.AKA: Author accidentally deletes 8 years worth of Pokemon and used writing as a way to come to terms with it.





	Losing Everything

Everything was gone.

Absolutely everything.

Oikawa stared at the empty Pokebank box mocking him. And something inside him just broke. He felt empty, he felt upset, he felt pissed at himself, he felt like crying.

But he wouldn’t, this wasn’t a reason to cry. It was just Pokémon not volleyball, a game he didn’t even play competitively, a game he started playing as a kid because that’s what everyone did, and now? He maybe played once a month to destress himself. 

And that’s what he had been planning to do, destress. For the past month he had already felt like he was at a breaking point. His course load for this semester had been nothing short of hell. His ankle injury had healed up three weeks ago, allowing him to come back from a  _ torturous _  2 and a half week reset period, effectively cuting his free time down to zero. 

Iwaizumi was two hours away from him, prompting Oikawa to think about both his boyfriend and the distance between them daily. All that and more plagued Oikawa’s mind, but he could manage it. He  _ had  _ been managing it.

So why now? Why because of this? Why was this just  _ too much _ ? 

Tears began to form in Oikawa’s eyes. Furiously he wiped them away, determined to find a way to get back his lost digital companions. An hour later and Oikawa was no closer to recovering his save data. 

He sprawled himself on the couch. Accepting everything that had happened, and slowly began to feel at peace with it. But... not for long. Slowly he began thinking about each of the Pokémon he had lost. His first Popplio from Pokémon Sun, the Charizard he had raised from an egg and all the way into something that could compete competitively, his collection of shines eeveelutions that had taken hours for Iwaizumi to hatch and just as long for Oikawa to train. The tears were back and now they actually fell. 

This was dumb. Really dumb. He shouldn’t be crying over something this dumb. But he was. He felt like shit. Iwaizumi has spent so long getting him those eevees and although Oikawa knew he wouldn’t be angry with him, Oikawa was still angry with himself. All of Iwaizumi’s hard work was wasted. And all because Oikawa had behaved like a _ stupid fucking idi- _

Oikawa’s thoughts were interrupted as the door to his apartment slammed open. A bright, happy voice called out loudly, “Surprise Shittykawa!” 

Hearing Iwaizumi’s voice did not have the usual the calming effect on Oikawa. No, instead Oikawa began to cry harder. He curled up on the couch and covered himself with the blanket hung over the back of it. 

Iwaizumi was unsettled by the lack of adorable, over excited boyfriend that usually took a running jump into his arms. He stood in the doorway dumbfounded holding a bouquet of flowers he was sure Oikawa would make fun of him for, but would secretly love. 

He remained there until he heard a choked sobbing coming from the living room. Iwaizumi dropped the flowers and ran over, expecting to find an injured, over worked Oikawa. Terrified, he tried to pull the blanket off of Oikawa.

Oikawa though, held the blanket in a death grip, refusing to let the other see him after crying for so long. Eventually though Iwaizumi’s strength won out and he was greeted with the sight of an emotionally destroyed boyfriend.

Gently Iwaizumi ran a hand through Oikawa’s hair, “Hey Tooru, what’s wrong?” His voice was so soft, unlike its usual gruffness. Oikawa tried to form words but the emotions bubbled over and all the came out were weak whines. Iwaizumi realized quickly that Oikawa was in no shape to talk. So instead he rearranged himself and Oikawa so that they were both sitting up, and Oikawa was still curled up in the blanket and leaning on him. 

Now in their new position, Iwaizumi continued to run his fingers through Oikawa’s hair while waiting patiently and quietly for Oikawa to collect himself.

“I’m dumb,” Oikawa said after a solid couple minutes of silence, “Really dumb.” He was back to feeling numb to everything.

“You aren’t dumb,” Iwaizumi told him. Oikawa snorted and Iwaizumi frowned. ”Hey,” he pulled the other’s chin up so he could look in his eyes, “You aren’t dumb.”  

“Yeah I am,” Oikawa forced his face out of Iwaizumi’s grip, instead preferring nuzzle into his chest, “I deleted all the Pokémon from the pokebank on accident, it shouldn’t be a big deal, but I freaked out and cried,” he paused, “Its dumb.” 

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow. He put both his hands on the sides of Oikawa’s face and pulled it upwards so they could maintain eye contact again. Oikawa’s expression was blank, but Iwaizumi still saw the tear tracks and bloodshot eyes. “It isn’t dumb to be upset about something you put time and effort into. You don’t have to feel dumb or stupid for being upset or angry with yourself over this.” Oikawa’s expression broke and bit his lip to keep from crying again. “Stop that,” Iwaizumi continued, “Crying is normal too. So cry as much as you need to, ok?” 

And just like that the floodgates opened again. Oikawa removed his arms from where they were lodged under the blanket and wrapped them around Iwaizumi, just wanting to be as close as physically possible to the other. He cried into Iwaizumi chest, who again waited patiently, only this time whispering soothing words. 

It took a while, but Oikawa cried himself out. And afterward he even felt a little better. Into Iwaizumi’s chest he mumbled hoarsely, “Stupid, sappy, perfect Iwa-chan, letting his boyfriend cry.” 

Iwaizumi began to rub circles on Oikawa’s back, “You like it when I’m stupid and sappy.” 

Oikawa pushed himself up and gave Iwaizumi a soft, genuine smile, “Yeah I do.” He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend. It was short and sweet, like their usually greeting kisses were. “Sorry you had to walk in on me like this...” Oikawa said sheepishly.

“Don’t apologize,” Iwaizumi replies simply and pulled his boyfriend forward into another kiss. When they separated he continued, “I brought my 3DS if you wanted to try and work towards getting some of the old Pokémon back?” Oikawa frowned at the offer. The last thing he wanted to do right then was touch a Pokémon game. Oikawa eyed the 3DS still sitting on his coffee table, taunting him with the still empty box. He gave Iwaizumi a shake of the head. So Iwaizumi tried something else, “How about we work through that new Professor Layton game? I still haven’t played it.” 

Oikawa nodded, “Yeah, I’d like that.” Iwaizumi reached for the 3DS, knowing Oikawa had already downloaded the game, while Oikawa adjusted the blanket so it would fit around both of them. 

Iwaizumi took the controls and Oikawa leaned his head on his shoulder. The rest of the night was spent forgetting their troubles and spending time together.

Oikawa nodded off around 1 in the morning and Iwaizumi carefully picked him up. He brought him to his bed and layed him down. Iwaizumi laid down himself, but not before grabbing his own 3DS. He had a shiny Popplio to hatch after all.


End file.
